Psicosis
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un reconocido y atractivo empresario con un pasado y un presente lleno de sangre y ambicion. Naruto Uzumaki es un aspirante al puesto para ser su Asistente Personal.Una simple fotografia puede marcar un destino. Llegar a enamorarte de un asesino en serie puede afectarte tanto mental como fisicamente. —Porque el mundo de un asesino no es tan diferente al del resto.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:**

Es mi primer FanFic SasuNaru. Y nacio gracias a mi adiccion por estos temas, siempre me han gustado los casos policiales de asesinos en serie, esta vez les traigo a Sasuke Uchiha como uno de ellos. Va a ser un gran reto tratar de describir los pensamientos de un asesino pero que puedo decir..me encantan los retos. Ademas de agradecer a mi gran lectora Riruka-chan por siempre alentarme y seguir escribiendo y darme la idea de hacer un SasuNaru.

Esta historia sera corta, pero llena de contenido. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme. Como todo caso criminal habra un detective, o varios detectives, en busca de pistas.

Pero eso lo dejo como sorpresa.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Denle una oportunidad.

Y Espero sus criticas constructivas si es que tienen algunas :), me encantaria recibir sus reviews y saber que piensan de la historia. Saber si tiene futuro o no. Como siempre digo mis lectores son mi inspiracion.

**Psicosis.**

**By Nate River Birthday.  
**

_Prologo__**.**_

"_**La belleza siempre viene con pensamientos oscuros."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_¡__Espera!__—Sentí la voz lastimera, llena de miedo. Los ojos cafés de quien una vez fue mi amigo se llenaron de un brillo temeroso y cuando ya me había dado cuenta el cuerpo inerte de mi confidente ya estaba en el piso, frio y liso, quejándose y revolcándose como un cerdo._

_Un cerdo… un cerdo revolcándose en su propia porquería._

—_N-No… por favor…—¿Por favor? ¿Significaba eso algo para quien te había traicionado sin ningún pudor? _

—_Eres más cínico de lo que pude imaginar, Suigetsu—Mi tono era de reproche y desaprobación mezclado con aquella frialdad que ameritaba la situación, necesita oír algo más que un simple "por favor". _

_Necesitaba oír los lamentos._

—_L-Lo siento… dis…—Un golpe un seco. Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras de nuevo "mi amigo" gritaba de dolor. _

_El olor nauseabundo del lugar era incluso perfecto para la ocasión, el sótano en que nos encontrábamos estaba lleno de moho y productos solidos descompuestos, había elegido ese terreno precisamente porque nadie podría encontrarnos, al menos no en bastante tiempo, al menos no después de lo que iba a hacer._

_Camine seguro por todo el lugar, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando a Suigetsu en el suelo, mis pasos resonaban mientras esperaba la noche. Las 7:00 exactamente, esa sería la hora clave para desatar por fin aquello que me estaba carcomiendo desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. _

_Y lo sabía._

_Aparté mis cabellos hacia atrás con una mano mientras respiraba hondamente, los sonidos se volvieron frescos y el aire frio me recorrió la columna vertebral, mi traje color vino se hondeo al son de la pequeña brisa y vi una vez más el reloj que reposaba en mi muñeca. 6:57 P.M._

_La oscuridad llego de sopetón y por un segundo olvide mi objetivo. ¿Alguna vez había sentido semejante placer? Como cuando sabes que ganaras algo y solo estas ansioso esperando que anuncien tu nombre con una perfecta entonación y precisión, con un ego que rebasaba incluso a los mismos Dioses. _

_Instinto. Esa era otra palabra que me había estado rondando. Cada día veía los noticieros plagados de notas informativas escalofriantes y tristes, "un niño muerto hallado en las afueras de Okinawa", "una familia asesinada", "tres jóvenes mujeres secuestradas". Un minuto, ¿había dicho "notas informativas escalofriantes y tristes"? Ciertamente… ¡Eso era! Las personas temían a los asesinos y temían lo que estos pudieran hacerles. A eso lo llamaba instinto, ¿un asesino mata por instinto? _

_¿Y qué pasaría si desde hace mucho tiempo había estado reprimiendo todo aquello? Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, si… yo había estado reprimiendo mis ansias tanto que me confundí respecto a mis objetivos._

_Ahora podía soltar todo aquello. Podía calmar…._

—_¡Déjame ir!__—Gruñí. _

—_¿De qué hablas, Suigetsu?—Mis pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por ese imbécil, pero de todas formas me hallaba reconfortado, había mucho tiempo después para sacar partido de todo eso._

—_¿Qu-Que?—Mi amigo titubeo mientras me acerque hacia él, podía ver en sus ojos de nuevo el miedo. Un miedo que me hizo sentir orgulloso._

_Vi por última vez mi reloj, 30 segundos para las 7. MI corazón dejo de latir en ese momento, mi sangre se enfrió y mis ojos adoptaron la visión de un Suigetsu mas aterrado, mientras se debatía en salir corriendo o no de mi presencia. Vi como trataba de levantarse en vano del suelo, como temblaba de pies a cabeza al oír mi carcajada que salió sin ánimo de hacerle creer que todo esto era una broma._

_No era una broma._

_Lo hice retroceder hasta la pared más cercana y me detuve a verlo. No había cabida para las palabras, arruinaría el momento, y alguien como yo no necesitaba, por supuesto, de pérdidas de tiempo. Lo agarre del cuello y lo levante, por suerte mi largas sesiones en el gimnasio dieron fruto, pues sentí su peso más ligero que una pluma. Lo levante hasta la altura de mis ojos y con mi otra mano saque una navaja._

—_No…_

_Era un idiota. Había arruinado el suspenso. _

—_Por favor…_

_El filo se acercó hasta su cuello y note como trago duro. _

_Instinto._

_Había una frase mucho más atractiva._

_Instinto asesino. Lo tenían los asesinos seriales, lo tenían absolutamente todos en mayor o menor grado._

_Yo lo tenía…_

_Ansiaba poder ver correr la sangre y ansiaba poder observar como después de la muerte los ojos perdían brillo. Lo había estado ansiando por tanto tiempo._

_Lástima que Suigetsu no pudiera compartir conmigo este momento. Lástima que me hubiera traicionado._

—_Es-espera…—MI amigo me miro rogándome piedad, yo mientras tanto solo veía el clímax de mis acciones—¡Espera!__—Sus gritos no tenían efecto alguno. Mi navaja solo punzo levemente la tráquea de mi víctima, sentí como la sangre recorría sus venas a un ritmo acelerado. MI sonrisa se extendió más—¡No!...¡Sasuke!...¡Sas…!_

_Lo atravesé._

_Y la sangre se escurrió por mis manos._

* * *

—Y en otras noticias nos acaban de informar que un nuevo cadáver se halló en un edificio abandonado. Se sabe que la causa de muerte fue una puñalada, mientras los policías tratan de encontrar al culpable vemos como el número de víctimas aumenta. Hasta ahora los detectives no han podido establecer una relación entre los asesinatos pero la población tiene esperanza en que tarde o temprano hallen al asesino…

—Esto es increíble…—suspiro y apago la radio. Sus ojos verdes se hundieron en una profunda reflexión mientras trataba de que el miedo no se apoderara de ella. Hace ya un año que ocurrían esos asesinatos y aun la policía no podía dar con el culpable, según lo que decían "el asesino era muy precavido y pudo ocultar sus huellas", ciertamente todo eso era una excusa. ¡Y que excusa! ¡Hasta ella tenía miedo de ser la próxima víctima!

Soltó otro suspiro y trato de alejar ese asunto, de todas maneras no era algo que le incumbía. Saco unos papeles de su cajón y se acomodó en la mediana mesa color blanco a seguir haciendo su trabajo, si lo hacía bien quizás pudiera obtener la atención de su jefe. Sus ojos brillaron soñadores. Sabía que a su jefe le encantaban las mujeres maduras y responsables, si ella era así de seguro le echaría el ojo.

Podría tener una cita con el famoso y elegante, además de frio pero totalmente atractivo Sasuke Uchiha.

Si, él mismo. Su jefe era el blanco de muchas mujeres, famosas o no, pues tenía un alto prestigio al manejar una empresa él solo. Era un excelente inversionista y gracias a ello había podido hacer un dineral, relacionándose con otras industrias y manufacturas. Tener todo eso además de un inigualable atractivo lo hacía apetecible para muchas mujeres, incluso para ella. Se acomodó su cabello rosa. Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha… sonaba tan bien.

Y su relación no era tan superficial, al menos ella no la veía así, como secretaria de Sasuke Uchiha podría decirse que sabía más de él de lo que muchas otras creían saberlo.

Se cruzó de piernas orgullosa.

—El hombre perfecto…

—¿El hombre perfecto? —Sakura asustada volteo a ver a la persona que rápidamente se acercaba a ella. La voz varonil y sin emoción de su jefe la hizo bajar de su nube de ilusión, sin saber cómo amontono unos papeles y se levantó a seguirlo.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Le llamo con aquel terminativo con que siempre se había dirigido a él. Había otra cosa que no había mencionado, Sasuke Uchiha, reconocido empresario había terminado su carrera con calificaciones y criticas excelentes, desde su comportamiento hasta su apariencia, a la edad de 22 años. Tenían la misma edad, y no es que consideraba un fracaso estar trabajando como secretaria, ella sabía que se merecía el puesto que tenía en ese momento—Estaba indagando sobre algunas cosas y…

—No necesito explicaciones Sakura—Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella—Y menos de tu vida privada.

_Las necesitarías si supieras que eres tú._

Pensó la mujer triste.

—Sí. Sasuke-kun—Se limitó a decir mientras veía como su jefe volvía a caminar a su oficina.

—¿Ya has revisado la lista de Aspirantes a Asistente Personal? —El pelinegro se sacó el abrigo y lo dejo en un perchero mientras hacia la pregunta, sus ojos se toparon fríos con los verdes de Sakura haciéndole perder la noción al momento—Sakura.

—Eh, si—La pelirosa se puso nerviosa mientras le daba el fajo de papeles que tenía en esos momentos—Los he revisado uno por uno y he reunido a los mejores—dijo esto con un leve enojo. No sabia porque su jefe necesitaba de un Asistente Personal si ya la tenía a ella.

—El resto déjamelo a mí—Contesto Sasuke mientras veía uno por uno los _currículum vitae—_Puedes retirarte, Sakura.

—S-si—La aludida trato de hacer caso omiso a su incesante necesidad que tenía desde siempre de mantenerse al lado del pelinegro. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se dio media vuelta y dirigió sus pasos a la salida—Con permiso.

—Sakura—De nuevo el frio tono de voz de Sasuke la desarmo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —trato de aparentar naturalidad.

Su jefe solo le sonrió entre coqueta y arrogantemente—Te ves bien hoy—Declaro para después ver como Sakura se ponía nerviosa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, tratando de ocultar la tremenda felicidad que le había causado esa insinuación.

Escuchando los pasos de la pelirosa alejándose y el silencio que reinaba en el lugar dio un gran respiro y se fue a sentar. Apenas se halló solo el pelinegro desparramo los papeles en su mesa y se dedicó a pensar.

Era algo imprevisto incluso para él el querer contratar a alguien como su Asistente Personal, pero la situación lo ameritaba, ya estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con el fanatismo de Sakura hacia su persona todos los días. Era excelente en su trabajo pero sabía que si por ella fuera se mantendría pegada a él como un chicle día y noche.

Por eso había optado por darle un poco de atención, la prueba más fehaciente se hallaba en su declaración de hace unos minutos. Diciéndole "Te ves bien" quizá haría que la pelirosa cesara de pensar en él tanto tiempo. Ella, como muchas otras, pensaba retenerlo a su lado por siempre.

Y honestamente odiaba eso.

Lo patéticas que pueden resultar las mujeres ciegamente enamoradas algunas veces lo hacía sentir repugnado. En toda su vida no había encontrado más que lascivia y ambición detrás de sus "Te quiero, Sasuke". Sabía que gran parte se debía a su atractivo físico y otra gran parte a su dinero y a su actitud, no podía imaginar a alguien que no se fijara en eso, todas las personas amaban el dinero y él lo tenía por montones.

Nadie estaba excluido, nadie era la excepción.

Ese pensamiento produjo en él indiferencia. Solamente quería mantenerse alejado de su fanaticada pero eso era algo casi imposible pues su "fan número uno" era nada más y nada menos que su secretaria. Grandioso.

Sus ojos se volvieron distantes y echo la cabeza hacia atrás…

—_No…_

—_Por favor…_

—_¡Espera!_

—_¡No!...¡Sasuke!...¡Sas…!_

Cerró los ojos.

Eran recuerdos memorables sin duda…

—Sin duda…—Repitió Sasuke frio e insensible.

Si seguía a este paso la policía no lo atraparía y ser Sasuke Uchiha, el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, le dotaba de inmunidad.

¿Cuánto mayor podía ser su suerte?

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y tomo un folder entre sus manos, sus orbes negras se posaron en el _ currículum _leyendo sin prestar mucha atención. Había decidido contratar al que le pareciera más cualificado para el puesto, como era obvio.

_Uzumaki Naruto_, decía_, Master en Administración de Empresas con experiencia en gerencia administrativa y comercial de sedes y puntos de venta bajo estándares establecidos por normas técnicas internacionales. Con formación y experiencia integral en los procesos fundamentales de toda Organización, como son Gestión Humana, Gestión Administrativa y Operativa, Gestión de Compras, Gestión Comercial y Gestión de la Calidad._

_Manejo del idioma Inglés en un 85%._

Los ojos de Sasuke se hallaron curiosos. Sin duda tenía algo de experiencia y excelencia, ¿Por qué alguien con este nivel solicitaría el puesto de Asistente Personal?

No era algo impresionante de todos modos, seguramente no había encontrado el trabajo que quería y circunstancias desesperadas le habían llevado a aspirar solamente a eso. Dio la vuelta a la hoja esperando ver un hombre de mediana edad, con los ojos caídos y un traje sastre usado, el típico empleado que trataba de impresionar pero que daba más pena que el perro de la esquina.

—Hmp…—Con una sonrisa irónica se dispuso a ver a la persona pero se topó, para su sorpresa, con alguien joven y sonriente. Un pelo rubio bastante desordenando, unos ojos azules brillantes resplandeciendo a la luz del flash de la cámara y una piel bronceada.

Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo a ver detenidamente aquellos orbes color del cielo. Uzumaki Naruto, 21 años de edad.

—Uzumaki Naruto— El pelinegro dejo el _currículum_ en su mesa echándose para atrás y entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de su mentón. No era una hoja de vida interesante ni mucho menos sorprendente, lo realmente sorprendente era el empleado.

Tuvo que medir sus propias palabras.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Se sentía mínimamente atraído por un empleado promedio.

¿Se sentía atraído por un hombre?

Eso era realmente ridículo.

Sasuke Uchiha no era homosexual.

Se levantó de su asiento calmadamente viendo de reojo, por última vez, la foto de aquel rubio.

—Sasuke-kun—La voz de su secretaria desde el altavoz le llamo la atención.

—¿Ha pasado algo, Sakura? —Interrogo Sasuke desinteresado.

—La lista de empleados…—con esa simple mención el pelinegro supo de qué se trataba.

—Uzumaki Naruto—Respondió escuetamente. El único nombre que dijo pasado unos minutos.

—¿Eh? —La voz de la pelirosa estaba confundida—¿Solo uno?

—Organiza una entrevista con él—Dijo Uchiha dirigiéndose a observar la ciudad desde el gran ventanal que tenía. De pronto la curiosidad se había despertado sin poderse alejar—Dile que ha sido elegido para aspirar al puesto de mi Asistente Personal.

Un silencio se posiciono del otro lado de la línea—Esta bien.

—Ponte tu mejor traje, Naruto.

"_**No sé el impacto que causa mi belleza sobre quienes me contemplan mientras transito por la vida. No creo en los halagos que me dedican. Su pasión tan solo me inspira desprecio"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas finales:**  


Espero que les haya gustado :). Y esperare sus reviews ansiosa, pues como ya dije quiero saber si esta historia tiene futuro o no.

Despues de eso decidire cuando actualizar :), Dispongo de mucho tiempo libre.

Sin mas que decir me despido.

Au revoir!


	2. Encuentro

**Notas de autora: **¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me han alegrado mucho y veo que asi como me ha gustado escribir a ustedes les ha gustado leerlo. Asi que aquí vengo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia, todavía voy yendo lento, sin embargo tengan en cuenta que al ser Sasuke un asesino la historia se puede volver un poco a fuerte a ratos por ahora todo esta en calma. He decidido darles una pista mas acerca de porque Sasuke mata esas personas como verán al principio es un POV'Sasuke asi que espero que puedan entenderlo, desde el próximo capitulo empieza la verdadera trama, Espero recibir de nuevo sus reviews y saber que piensan de como va yendo la historia :)

Un gran saludo a mis nuevas lectoras! : **Sakura Hecate: **Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y me alegra mas que te hayas leido mi fanfic, gracias, espero que sigas con la historia :).

**Anabelly 14:** que bueno saber que te gusta este Sasuke en lo personal siempre me lo imagine asi, es mas sexy por leer mi historia!.

**Sakura 1402: **Gracias :), espero que me sigas leyendo. Y si he dejado picado ese asunto de Naru jeje, es parte de la trama ;), aqui ya se resuelve eso.

**5nami5: **Jajaja, ya lo he continuado! y espero que te guste :). Aqui quizas resuelva una de tus interrogantes, hay muchas cosas mas por las que Sasuke mata, sentimientos e intenciones, cosas del pasado que poco a poco ire explicando mientras vayan avanzando los capitulos, este es solo el comienzo. Y si yo tambien quisiera un curriculum como el de naru TT_TT

**RinixosA:** Tu fuiste mi primer review! :) gracias, gracias!. Quise hacer algo diferente a los demas FanFics espero haberlo logrado :), me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y si yo amo a Light y amo principalmente Death Note, mis favoritos son Light, Matt, Near, Beyond y Mello. Kira es mi Dios XD.

bueno me he extendido mucho, espero que les guste.

Enjoy!

**Psicosis.**

_1. Encuentro._

"_**Sugerir cosas horrendas con la mayor delicadeza."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mis pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y mis manos giraron la perilla, medio rota pero que aun cumplía su función principal. Con un chirrido parecido al de un metal arrastrándose por el piso me abrí paso hacia el cuarto tenuemente iluminado por la luz que se colaba por una pequeña ventana._

_Dirigí __mi mirada de forma ocasional a la cama y a la lámpara descompuesta. Entrecerré los ojos al notar como ese lugar no había sido habitado en un largo tiempo, si algo de provechoso tienen lugares así es que no importa cuánto pidas ayuda o grites, nadie te escuchara. Lo desolado que estaba era signo de que a nadie le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir aquí._

_El perfecto lugar para una horrenda tragedia. _

_Esta vez deje de pasear mis ojos por la pieza y me detuve en lo realmente importante, la persona que se encontraba dormida justo en frente mío. _

—_Cuanta calma…—Dije acercándome a la mujer que yacía todavía en el mundo de los sueños… ¿o las pesadillas? Mi propio tono de voz me sonó odioso. Con un gesto de desinterés vi las sogas que la mantenían atada a una silla que yo mismo había traído para completar mi objetivo. Atarla a la cama habría parecido acto de un hombre morboso. _

_Y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que la policía me tomara por un psicópata sexual._

—_Hmm…—Me puse alerta—¿Qué… me paso?_ _—Note como ella estaba confundida. Eso era obvio, despertar en un lugar tan mugriento confundiría a cualquiera._

—_¿Okumura Maya?_ _—Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mi voz mirando por todos lados en busca de mi persona. No quise alargar más su confusión y con pasos lentos me posicione cerca de ella, el único rayo de luz proveniente de la ventana me dio de sopetón al rostro, mas permanecí inmutable._

—_Si…—Me miro sorprendida tratando de desatarse los nudos de sus manos y sus pies, su negro cabello brillaba y perlas de sudor recorrían su frente, aquel flequillo perfectamente simétrico se apegó a su piel mientras percibía como a cada segundo la tensión aumentaba ¿tensión? No… miedo._

_Repase mentalmente sus facciones… era una sensación exquisita._

—_¿Quién eres? ¿Q-Que hago…?_

—_Okumura Maya, treinta años de edad actualmente sin trabajo y casada, dos hijos de tres y seis años respectivamente… una vida feliz ¿cierto?_ _—Sonreí irónicamente. _

—_¿Qué esta p-pasando? ¡¿Quién eres tú?!_ _—La mire a los ojos fijamente. Todas las personas sin excepción eran una masa deforme de mentiras y traiciones, desde mi propio hermano Itachi hasta mi mejor amigo Suigetsu, todos escondían detrás de sonrisas su propia ambición._

_Odiaba todo aquello._

_Odiaba a mi hermano._

—_Llevas una vida feliz pero no te es suficiente ¿cierto, Maya?_ _—Puse mis dos manos en su rostro ya cargado de maquillaje escurrido—Tienes un esposo y dos hijos, sin embargo no estas satisfecha… _

—_¡Basta!_ _—El grito me altero aún más, esa mujer era tan idiota como todas las demás._

—_Has traicionado, no solo a tus hijos sino también a tú esposo—Dije frio y sin emociones para luego acorralarla aún más. _

—_No…—La oí susurrar—D-Déjame ir… _

—_No te preocupes, estoy seguro que le estoy haciendo un gran favor a tu amante—Reí por lo bajo, ya no importaba la traición… cuanta emoción me provocaba el poder sentir el terror de mi víctima, matarla sería demasiado fácil, quería jugar con ella primero… era lo excitante del asunto._

_Saber que tienes el control total._

_Y saber también que puedes hacer lo que te plazca._

—_Tenemos toda la noche por delante, Okumura Maya…_

_Si… _

_Toda una noche…_

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

—Hnn…—Cerro más fuerte los ojos acomodándose de nuevo en su cama.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Cinco minutos más…"_

Este pensamiento lo reconforto. Era increíble lo placenteros que podían llegar ser cinco minutos muy temprano en la mañana.

"_Que sean seis…"_

O unos diez estarían mejor.

¿Qué tal unos veinte?

Su rubio cabello bailo por sus movimientos provocándole cosquillas en el cuello, nunca había entendido el porqué de levantarse tan temprano ¿era una obligación? El por su parte sentía que era un regla bastante injusta, como alguien que apenas se ganaba la vida y que comía sopas instantáneas todas la noches tenía derecho al menos de poder dormir más.

Emitió un suspiro y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero algo lo molesto. Una voz…

Una voz femenina se instaló en su mente recordándole algo que, honestamente, había olvidado. ¿Sería algo importante? Con un gesto desanimado abrió los ojos, sus pupilas azules se fijaron en la blanca pared del techo.

Trato de recordar…

—_¿Uzumaki Naruto?_ _—Una voz atractiva lo insto a responder con ánimo._

—_¡El mismo!_ _—Sonrió alegremente._

—_Le llamo desde empresas Uchiha y colaboradores. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y…_

—_Sakura Haruno…—Naruto suavizo su voz al escuchar el nombre._

—_Sí, y le llamo para comunicarle que su currículum fue gustosamente recibido. Mañana a horas 7:00 A.M debe venir a la empresa para una entrevista de trabajo._

—_¿Eh?_ _—El rubio se sintió confundido, la atractiva voz del otro lado de la línea suspiro mientras esperaba la respuesta del ojiazul—¿Me han contratado?_ _—Pregunto con los ojos abiertos, ¡Nunca en su vida le habían contratado! Y no era porque su hoja de vida fuera una miseria sino porque todos pensaban al verlo que al ser tan joven carecía de madurez y experiencia, lo que tal vez era cierto._

—_Aun no. Primero debe asistir a la entrevista señor Uzumaki—respondió Sakura aburrida, si su jefe contrataba a un empleado así estaba segura que sus tranquilos días en la empresa habían terminado._

_Naruto nada más guardo silencio por unos minutos para luego estallar de emoción—¿Tengo el empleo?_ _—se preguntó—¡Tengo el empleo!_ _—Grito tan fuerte como pudo ignorando las anteriores palabras de la pelirosa._

—_Le dije que aún no…—Volvió a decir la mujer ya perdiendo la calma._

—_¡Estaré allí incluso una hora antes'tebbayo!_ _—declaro triunfante Naruto interrumpiéndola._

—¡Maldición!—Se levantó bruscamente de la cama enredándose con las sabanas y golpeándose un pie contra la mesita de noche—¡Si no me apresuro…!—Naruto vio el reloj grande color plateado colgando de su pared. 7:05 A.M. marcaban el orero y el minutero, el ojiazul se desesperó aún más.

Se puso rápidamente una camisa blanca marca _Diesel Japanese Sake_ agradeciéndose mentalmente el haber escogido el traje que iba a usar un día antes. Salió disparado al baño mojándose el cabello y la cara. Se puso el traje sastre color negro elegante se acomodó la corbata roja y por último se puso los aquellos zapatos costosos que había guardado desde el día de su cumpleaños número diecinueve para usarlos en alguna ocasión especial; una como la que iba a tener.

—Así estará bien'dattebayo…—Se dijo nervioso, no quería dar una mala impresión al dueño de la empresa. ¿Sería un multimillonario egocéntrico como todos los demás? Se sacudió el cabello.

Recogió su celular y se fue corriendo. ¿De que le serviría preguntarse todo aquello?… ¡con todo lo que llevaba retrasado no le sorprendería que le echen de una patada apenas ponga un pie en ese lugar!

* * *

—¿Pero que se cree? —La pregunta se quedó en el aire, Sakura Haruno volvió a ver su reloj—Ya son las 7:20 A.M. y ese tipo no aparece—resoplo. No podía entender como teniendo semejante oportunidad, aclárese: ver a Sasuke Uchiha en persona, alguien pudiera retrasarse tanto. Cruzo las piernas y su falda se subió a la altura de sus muslos. Y lo peor de todo sería que su jefe la culparía a ella.

Acomodo unos expedientes de la empresa y dirigió su vista a la puerta de entrada. Ya era seguro que Uzumaki Naruto perdiera su oportunidad de trabajo, y eso la alivio, otra vez volvía a ser la única secretaria de Uchiha Sasuke.

—Algo bueno resulto de todo esto— Sonrió preparándose para poder darle la noticia al pelinegro, no le importaba el pequeño regaño que recibiría de parte de él, ella había cumplido su trabajo.

Se levantó y se dirigió camino a la oficina de Sasuke. Sus tacones resonaron en el liso, limpio y brillante piso del lugar, casi incluso podía ver su reflejo en él. Sus verdes ojos se desviaron de un lado a otro vigilando los alrededores y de nuevo recordó la última noticia que había oído por la radio al levantarse temprano en la mañana.

"_Un nuevo cuerpo fue hallado estrangulado a tempranas horas de hoy. La policía no tiene más pistas y cree que fue el mismo asesino que ha matado ya a 5 personas desde hace un año, por otra parte el FBI se mantiene atento y desconfiado, el caso del asesino de Okinawa ha colmado todas las expectativas, no se descarta de que se trate de un ex convicto que volvió a sus 'andanzas'"_

Solo eso faltaba, Sakura se detuvo, Que culpen a la persona equivocada.

Negó con la cabeza y toco tres veces la puerta obteniendo un "pase" desde el otro lado. Con seguridad entro en la oficina y vio de espaldas a su jefe. Tan elegante y coqueto como siempre, incluso de esa manera la pelirosa no podía evitar sentir como su corazón latía más rápido.

—¿Aún no ha llegado? —Sakura negó con la cabeza haciendo que el pelinegro se volteara a verla.

—Si se retrasa de esta manera en su entrevista de trabajo dudo mucho que cumpla eficientemente con tus expectativas, Sasuke-kun—Dijo ella obteniendo del aludido un cruce de brazos.

—Pueda que tengas razón, Sakura—Sasuke le sonrió—De todos modos has cumplido con tu trabajo, no tienes porqué sentirte ineficaz.

Sakura pudo ver como el pelinegro la miraba entre arrogante y condescendiente. Con un sonrojo extendiéndose por sus pómulos nada mas asintió—Si, Sasuke-kun…

"_Sasuke-kun"_ repitió mentalmente Haruno.

—_¿Uchiha-san?_ _—_Sakura y Sasuke se voltearon a ver el altavoz—_¿Uchiha-san, está ahí?_

El aludido apretó el botón de respuesta—Si, ¿Qué pasa?

—_Hay alguien aquí que dice tener una cita con usted—_Sakura se sorprendió recibiendo de su jefe una mirada enigmática.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Pregunto Sasuke sin hacer mucho caso a los gestos de su secretaria.

—_Uzumaki Naruto. Dice tener una entrevista de trabajo, al ver que su secretaria no atiende el teléfono opte por comunicarme directamente con usted Uchiha-san_

—Hiciste bien Temari—Sasuke suspiro—Hazlo pasar.

—_Por supuesto—_La llamada termino y la pelirosa se debatía entre excusarse o pedir disculpas.

—Sasuke-kun yo…—Dio un paso al frente bajando la mirada—Disculpa mi torpeza.

El pelinegro la miro por un largo rato haciéndola poner más nerviosa. Podía ver en aquellos orbes negros como la decepción hacía presencia de una forma en que ella interpreto como: "Ya me lo esperaba de ti, Sakura"

Abrió la boca para decir unas cuentas palabras más pero…

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

Tocaron la puerta interrumpiéndola. Con una marcada vergüenza la pelirosa se dio la vuelta para atenderlo girando la perilla distante. Al instante se topó con un cansado y sudoroso rubio que con una sonrisa la veía de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es usted la que me llamo ayer por la tarde? —Dijo Naruto ante el reinante silencio, Sakura tan solo asintió viéndolo—¡Me he retrasado! ¡Disculpeme'tebbayo! —Grito haciendo una reverencia, esperando con eso que no lo echen sin antes dejarle presentarse decentemente.

—Son las 7:30 A.M. ¿a qué se debe el motivo de su retraso? —Naruto abrió los ojos al ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ojiverde, el tono tan frio en que se había dirigido a él le erizo los cabellos de la nuca, por un momento no supo que responder.

—Bueno…yo—El rubio entro en la oficina sintiendo el aura tan demandante que emanaba de aquel hombre—Contratiempos…—Sonrió nerviosamente, si la palabra "contratiempos" englobara el: quedarse dormido, no desayunar y no irse a bañar pues sí. Había tenido unos pequeñísimos "contratiempos".

—Sakura puedes irte—La aludida asintió con la cabeza aun sin palabras y se fue, viendo por última vez a Naruto que no dudo un solo momento en dedicarle una mirada de disculpa—¿Y cuáles son aquellos "contratiempos" Uzumaki Naruto? —Prosiguió el pelinegro ignorando el intercambio de miradas.

Naruto trago duro sin poder responder. La atenta y, porque no decirlo, curiosa observación de Sasuke lo desarmo por unos momentos.

—Lo dejare pasar por esta vez— Prosiguió sin más el pelinegro recalcando el "esta vez" con una voz grave y demandante, yéndose a sentar detrás de su gran escritorio e invitando con la mirada a un cohibido rubio, que sin dudarlo un solo instante se dejó caer en la silla.

Tomando de nuevo el _currículum_ del rubio lo hojeo y lo puso encima de sus otros papeles, entrelazando sus manos y volviéndolo a mirar esta vez con algo más de comprensión. Nadie más que él sabía lo intimidante que podía resultarle a otras personas—Supongo que estas aquí por la entrevista de trabajo.

—¡Si! —respondió enérgico Naruto sobándose la nuca.

—Dime un ejemplo de tu anterior trabajo donde se pusieran de manifiesto tus condiciones de líder—Sasuke fue directo y Naruto supo reconocer que la entrevista de trabajo _ya_ había comenzado. Se acomodó en la silla y tuvo que elegir las palabras correctas para responderle, dirigiéndole una mirada seria el rubio contestó:

—Nunca tuve un anterior trabajo—Sasuke arqueo las cejas. ¿Entonces a que se debía aquel _currículum_? Dejo pasar la pregunta, de todas formas no se había equivocado al llamarlo, el rubio lucia igual que en aquella foto que había visto de él.

—¿Por qué quieres este trabajo?

—¡Porque estoy en busca de nuevas oportunidades'tebbayo! —respondió mas que sonriente, el _tebbayo_ empleado avivo aún más la curiosidad de Sasuke que sonriendo arrogantemente anoto mentalmente el termino _dobe_ a su vocabulario. La persona que tenía enfrente no era más que un soñador sin remedio, un total y completo _dobe._

—¿Qué experiencia tienes en este campo?

—¡Ninguna!—respondió el rubio para sorpresa de Sasuke—Pero si se trata de manejar los asuntos de una empresa puedo tomar buenas decisiones—Agregó dándose palmadas en el pecho en signo de orgullo.

—¿Buenas decisiones?—El pelinegro miro los orbes azules de su interlocutor, cruzando las piernas en señal de seriedad—Para trabajar como mi Asistente Personal debes tener en cuenta cada aspecto y cada detalle de esta empresa, si no tienes experiencia alguna no veo porque dejarte a cargo de algo que quizás, o mejor dicho, de seguro lo lleves a la quiebra.

Naruto tenso la mandíbula y entrecerró los ojos percibiendo la burla del pelinegro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de su sueño?—¿Y tú quién te crees eres'tebbayo?

—Hmp…—Sasuke sonrió con ironía—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, dueño de empresas Uchiha.

—¿Crees que por ser quien eres tienes derecho a burlarte de mí? —Naruto cuestiono, lo único que veía en ese tipo era un marcado egocentrismo y una excesiva arrogancia, no trabajaría para alguien así. ¡No se había levantado tan temprano en la mañana para esto!

Se levantó sin querer escuchar la respuesta del Uchiha, haciendo una reverencia decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto.

—La entrevista no ha terminado—Declaro Sasuke demandante, si había algo que lo molestase en demasía era que las personas se marcharan sin su consentimiento.

—¡Claro que sí!—respondió Naruto—Puedes quedarte con tu empleo que yo no lo necesito'tebbayo—Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta.

—¿Estás seguro? —Interrogo el pelinegro viéndolo constantemente. Empezando desde aquel peinado desordenado y terminando en aquellos zapatos que para él carecían de elegancia—Has venido aquí con tu mejor traje, eso es porque querías dar una buena impresión, tú _necesitas_ el empleo—El rubio se volteó a mirarle desafiante, un buen golpe sería bueno para quitarle todo aquel orgullo que poseía aquel dueño de empresas Uchiha—Y yo necesito de un empleado.

—_Teme…—_Susurro el ojiazul.

—Lo único que harás es atender mis llamadas y darme reportes cada mes de cómo va la empresa, deberás mantenerte al lado mío todo el tiempo. ¿Lo has entendido?—Prosiguió sin hacer caso del insulto.

—No quiero el empleo—El rubio dio dos pasos al frente molesto.

—El pago será considerable—Sasuke se puso de pie y con pasos seguros se le acerco, viendo en el transcurso de cuerpo completo a aquel empleado que tanto le había llamado la atención. La piel bronceada, los hombros estrechos, el pantalón que se ceñía a sus contorneadas piernas, la grácil cintura y sobre todo aquellas marcas en sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer adorable.

No había un "no" por respuesta.

Sasuke Uchiha había posado sus ojos en Naruto Uzumaki.

—No quieras parecer indiferente, Naruto—Le dijo cerca de él—Los dos nos beneficiamos con este trato.

El rubio lo miro a los ojos percibiendo la vaciedad de estos, los ojos ónix del pelinegro no se apartaron de los suyos, el aura que emanaba de Sasuke Uchiha era de absoluta coquetería, como si lo devorara y lo recorriera una y otra vez. Una bestia a punto de acechar a su víctima.

Lujuria, morbosidad y elegancia.

Las tres cosas que definían al dueño de empresas Uchiha. El flamante y atractivo hombre que había logrado amasar una fortuna por su ingenio y actitud en tan corto tiempo.

¿Por qué se sentía remotamente atemorizado?

Aquellos vacíos ojos reflejaban por si solos la profunda soledad. El odio en su estado más puro.

_La venganza no es el único plato que se sirve frio._

—Hagamos un trato. Uzumaki Naruto.

" _**Tu construyes tu infierno, yo solo te doy los ladrillos."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas finales:** Han notado como Sasuke en un determinado momento llama "mi victima" a las personas a quienes mata, les explico: Siendo un psicótico es ajeno a las emociones, el no experimenta exaltación alguna cuando mata, pero sin embargo al estar alejado de ese mundo llega a sentirse traicionado.

En fin espero que les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus respuestas.  
Ja ne!

Actualizare en dos días mas.


	3. Mala jugada

**Notas de autora:**  
  
Gracias! en verdad, muchisimas gracias por sus respuestas, es realmente muy grato leer lo que opinan y saber que les esta gustando la historia. Al hacer algo diferente crei que este fanfic no tendria gran aceptacion pero me he encontrado con un gran grupo de lectoras que estan al pendiente de mis actualizaciones. ¡Gracias! Aqui venga ya con el tercer cap, las cosas se van complicando ... pero eso les dejo para que lean. Ahora a responder sus reviews!:

**Goten trunks5: **He! Yo te he visto en amor yaoi, jajaja, gracias por seguirme aca tambien. Me alegra mucho que te este gustando mi Fanfic y espero que me sigas leyendo hasta el final. Sasuke es un psicotico, aqui lo explico mas detalladamente, en verdad Naru entro a "la boca del lobo" a que si?

**anabelly14:** Hola! jaja bueno yo nunca podria dejar mi fic a medias asi que ten por seguro que lo seguire hasta el final. Gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia, espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios!.

**Seta03: **Bueno recien voy empezando :) pero realmente espero que mi grupo de lectores se amplie mucho mas, eso seria muy gratificante. Gracias por dejar tu review es muy valioso para mi! jajaja y si aquella comicidad de Naru es algo infaltable XD y Sasuke tiene la facha e incluso el caracter para convertirse en un potencial asesino, una pareja algo "explosiva" no crees? Naru es la polvora y Sasuke el fuego.

**Moon-9215: **Gracias! actualizo por las dos paginas, amor yaoi y aca, asi que espero que no me dejes de leer. Saludos!.

**sepphire:** Jaja y yo llevaba mucho tiempo esperando escribir algo como esto, al parecer nuestra meta se ha cumplido. Gracias por leerlo! Y espero que te siga gustando la trama, porque aun vienen muchas cosas mas por descubrir, el pasado de nuestros personajes es algo en lo que me esmerare muchisimo!. Besos!.

**5nami5:** Oh querida, muchisimas gracias por volver a dejar tu respuesta. Si hay algo que odio es hacer esperar a mi lectoras, pero ya sabes hay tantos contratiempos, pero doy todo de mi para actualizar cada cap en su debido momento, considero una descortesia fallar a mis lectores de tal forma, realmente me alegra mucho el que te este gustando tanto mi fanfic. Y bueno yendo a tus comentarios, si, todos tenemos razones en el fondo es igual para Sasuke solo que llevado a un nivel mas delirante y macabro, jaja, me encanta verlo de esa forma. Y mi Naru, siempre tan rebelde, jajaja.

**kyouya hibari: **Muchisimas gracias!. Y espero tambien que las sigas leyendo, tus comentarios y tus opiniones son muy importantes para mi :).

Bueno eso seria todo, sin mas preambulos, les dejo. enjoy!

**Psicosis.**

_Mala jugada._

_**"la noche es la sombra que cobija nuestras conciencias y libera nuestros apetitos"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Psicosis._

Término genérico utilizado en psiquiatría y psicología para referirse a un estado mental descrito como una escisión o pérdida de contacto con la realidad. A las personas que lo padecen se las denomina _Psicóticos_. En la actualidad, el término «psicótico» es a menudo usado incorrectamente como sinónimo de psicopático…"

Sus negras orbes leyeron el párrafo rápido, captando al instante la palabra "psicótico". Se acomodo aun más en la silla y puso sus manos sobre la mesa pintada de un color antiguo parecido al turquesa. Frunció el seño en signo de una notable confusión y siguió leyendo:

"…Las personas que experimentan psicosis pueden presentar alucinaciones o delirios y pueden exhibir cambios en su personalidad y pensamiento desorganizado. Estos síntomas pueden ser acompañados por un comportamiento inusual o extraño, así como por dificultad para interactuar socialmente e incapacidad para llevar a cabo actividades de la vida diaria.

Como resultado, se argumenta que la psicosis no está fundamentalmente separada de una conciencia normal, sino más bien es un_continuum_ con conciencia normal. Desde esta perspectiva, las personas que son diagnosticadas clínicamente como psicóticas pueden estar teniendo simplemente experiencias particularmente intensas o angustiantes."

—¿Particularmente intensas o angustiantes?—Se pregunto para sí mismo emitiendo un suspiro desganado. Un enfermo mental o un _psicópata_ en todo caso ¿debería de experimentar un cargo de conciencia? La mente de alguien enfermo mentalmente era un caos total donde el único objetivo era el de _matar_. No importaba las razones personales o el sinfín de traumas que haya sufrido ya sea en su niñez o en su vida adulta, como consecuencia y como único final, siempre existiría el único deseo de quitarle la vida a alguien.

Como detective en esos casos había aprendido, después de intensos años de tratar con asesinos, que un _psicótico _era una persona inestable y con un gran deseo de ser descubierto. Todo asesino quería ser descubierto, dejar intencionalmente pistas y evidencias era prueba de ello, inconscientemente sabían que sus actos eran mal vistos y que debían tener _algo_ de culpa en ello.

Algo…

Como si fueran solo otra víctima más.

Cruzo los brazos detrás de su nuca—Esto es más problemático de lo que imagine.

—Vaya, vaya. El detective Shikamaru trabajando tan temprano ¿me perdí de algo?—El aludido viro hacia atrás viendo en el transcurso a su amigo, tan enérgico como siempre, entrando a su oficina seguido de su leal can Akamaru.

—Solamente hago mi trabajo, Kiba—Dijo Shikamaru volviendo a ver la pantalla de su computadora—Hay un asesino que se ha estado burlando de la policía desde hace un año, la suerte le está durando mucho.

—O quizá sea muy inteligente—Respondió el pelinegro viendo también la pantalla del computador de su amigo—Mas que tu. Y eso ya es decir mucho.

—¿Debo tomármelo como una ofensa?—Shikamaru lo vio—Comparar mi inteligencia con la de un asesino no es muy halagador que digamos—Termino de decir para obtener un ladrido de aceptación de Akamaru.

Kiba rio fuerte—Tampoco es muy halagador que tu estés consultando la _Wikipedia_ para obtener información.

—¡Kiba!—Grito el detective.

—Vale me callo—El aludido dio un suspiro—Este caso también me está afectando.

Akamaru se acerco a su amo emitiendo un quejido lastimero y sentándose al lado de él, Kiba solo le sonrió y le acaricio satisfecho—¿A ti también amigo?

—Deberías dejarlo en casa, este no es un habitad propicio para un perro—Interrumpió Shikamaru cansado.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?!—El grito de Kiba hizo que por poco se fuera de cabeza al piso—Akamaru no puede estar sin mí, si lo dejo solo en casa…—No pudo terminar de hablar, Shikamaru sabía lo que seguía después.

—¿Sabes lo que es un psicótico?—Pregunto cambiando de tema obteniendo una mirada curiosa de parte de Kiba—Alguien que no sabe diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía, crea su propia burbuja y se aísla de las demás personas. Tiene cambios de carácter y no logra entablar una relación ya sea de amistad o amor de formas eficaz.

—¿Crees que nuestro asesino es psicótico?—El pelinegro era astuto cuando quería, la pregunta hizo que Shikamaru emitiera un gesto de exasperación.

—Es complicado. Suponiendo que sea así muchas cosas tendrían sentido, pero hay algo que no me cabe en la cabeza…—El detective se levanto de su asiento y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de tela color café—Es organizado. Ordenado. Nunca se ha atrevido a matar en plena luz del día. Y por lo que sabemos su hora preferida son las 7:00 P.M. Es más de lo que un psicótico puede hacer…—Shikamaru bufo molesto.

—No lo sabemos—Articulo Kiba— Quizá además de eso tenga otro trastorno que lo obliga a ser como es.

—¿Otro trastorno?—No había pensado eso—¿Cómo el trastorno de la personalidad?

—Tú eres el genio—Le sonrió su amigo.

Un trastorno de personalidad antisocial, obsesiva-compulsiva, era algo que pudiera adecuarse a ese asesino. Eso haría que sea detallista y lo haría un hombre orgulloso con rasgos de personalidad extremistas e inflexibles.

—Tenias razón Kiba, es alguien con un vasta inteligencia capaz de pensar que es invencible—Hablo Skikamaru después de un rato—Alguien como un famoso multimillonario.

—¿Multimillonario?—Repitió el pelinegro absorto.

—Dile a Neji que busque a todas las personas de Okinawa que tengan mucho dinero y que además de eso investigue indicios de un pasado familiar traumante—El detective se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Si tenían suerte lograrían dar con al menos tres sospechosos.

Se rasco la mejilla.

Eso se había vuelto aun más problemático.

* * *

Se acomodo la camisa y espero.

El ambiente era caliente y húmedo, capaz de hacer sudar a cualquiera, la calefacción estaba prendida pero no ayudaba en mucho. Quizás era él el que sudaba más de lo habitual. Y como no lo iba a hacer con el inusitado encuentro de hace dos días.

—_Hagamos un trato, Uzumaki Naruto— Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo. De soltarse de esa demandante mirada y volver por donde vino._

—_Yo no hago tratos con nadie'tebbayo—Se obligo a seguir viéndolo fijamente._

_Sasuke sonrió con autosuficiencia—Sera mejor que lo pienses con más calma, si aceptas el trato preséntate de nuevo aquí dentro de dos días._

—_¿Qué?—Naruto abrió mas los ojos._

—_¿Qué no dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar?—El pelinegro termino para luego alejarse de él. Por un momento le pareció al rubio que estaba por caer en la boca del lobo._

¿Qué se creía ese tipo? No era momento para arrepentirse, necesitaba el trabajo. Y estaba seguro que no iba a conseguir un empleo asi en su vida, era, aunque pareciera extraño, una verdadera oportunidad para probarle a todos, y sobre todo a sus padres, cuan responsable y maduro podía llegar a ser trabajando con el renombrado empresario Sasuke Uchiha.

No quiso pensar más. Iba a literalmente "tirar la toalla" ante el pelinegro.

_¡Maldición!_

Mas le valía al _teme_ no provocarlo, o renunciaría en cualquier momento, no importando si era su primer día de trabajo.

—¿Uzumaki Naruto?—El rubio salió de sus pensamientos ante la llamada de Temari.

—Si—Respondió serio.

—Uchiha-san ya sabe que está aquí. Puede pasar a verlo—Dijo la rubia para después colgar el teléfono.

—¿Dónde…?—Naruto se acerco a ella mirándola curioso—¿Sabe usted dónde se encuentra su secretaria, Sakura?

Temari nada mas lo vio indiferente—Se tomo el día libre.

El rubio trago duro y se marcho, no sin antes despedirse, quería ver a la secretaria de Sasuke y pedirle disculpas por el retraso de aquel día. Le parecía una hermosa chica con una personalidad algo explosiva, Naruto sonrió, si iba a trabajar junto a ella todos los días sería mejor estar en buenos términos.

Llego a la puerta de la oficina y vio como en un cartel se encontraba grabado el nombre de ese tipo con letras doradas. Era un año mayor que él y ya tenía semejante prestigio ¡cuánta injusticia había! Ya llegaría el día en que el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki fuera conocido por todo Japón.

Toco la puerta y entro despacio paseando sus orbes azules por todo el lugar en busca de Sasuke. Quizá no lo había visto más detenidamente la primera vez que vino, pero esa pieza era realmente elegante, con unas cortinas negras con encajes en su parte inferior colgando de los ventanales, los muebles delicadamente puestos sobre una alfombra roja que se notaba era de alta calidad y por ultimo aquel escritorio grande que combinaba perfectamente con los demás objetos. Y porque no… hasta su dueño hacia juego con todo aquello, Naruto noto como la oscura mirada de su ya "jefe" lo veía una y otra vez con un brillo extraño.

El negro cabello del Uchiha se encontraba estático, liso, perfectamente peinado, aquellos dos mechones que sobresalían y reposaban tranquilamente sobre sus pómulos se movieron un poco ante una pequeña sonrisa que le brindo Sasuke.

De nuevo Naruto se sintió cohibido. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos transitarían por aquella mente?

—Viniste—Rompió el silencio el pelinegro.

—¡Escucha!—Le grito Naruto apuntándolo—¡En verdad necesito el empleo! No creas que he venido aquí por ti, ¡eso nunca'tebbayo!

—No importan las razones—Sasuke se hecho para atrás en su silla sin dejar de mirarlo—Pero debo darte unas condiciones.

—¿Condiciones?—Pregunto el rubio.

—En primera, no soy amigo tuyo para que te refieras a mí de manera tan informal. En segunda, modera tu vocabulario y tu tono de voz, no quiero que la gente piense que he contratado a un idiota.

—¡¿Idiota?!

—¿Quieres que lo repita, _dobe_?—Sasuke le miro indiferente.

—Maldito bastardo…—Susurro para sí mismo el rubio tratando de no ser escuchado.

—Tampoco quiero que hables solo para ti, si tienes algo que decirme…

—¡Ya entendí'datebbayo!—Empuño sus manos y lo miro desafiante—Pero no pienso hacer caso a una de tus estúpidas condiciones, mi forma de hablar no te incumbe.

—Sí, si eres mi empleado—Sasuke se levanto y se encamino a aquella alfombra roja dándole la espalda—He notado que has visto esta alfombra detenidamente al entrar ¿te has sorprendido? El dinero puede comprar muchas cosas.

El rubio lo miro dubitativo—No sé lo que el dinero puede hacer, nunca he tenido tanto como tú.

Sasuke se volteo a mirarlo y de nuevo sus orbes chocaron con los azules del rubio—Ahora serás mi Asistente Personal, tendrás mas dinero del que puedas imaginar—El pelinegro dio unos pasos a la izquierda sintiendo la suavidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Naruto había entendido literalmente la declaración pero no había percibido la doble interpretación.

—Esta alfombra lleva la marca de _Universe_ , es una de las más caras. ¿Sabes porque la he escogido, Naruto?—Sasuke pronuncio unas cuantas palabras mas en silencio y que el rubio no supo entender. De nuevo aquella sensación de vértigo se instalo en su ser.

¿Qué había dicho el pelinegro? Ahora todo era callado, solo podía ver como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Sasuke mientras su mirada adoptada un color rojo de pesadillas.

"_Porque es realmente útil para cubrir las manchas de sangre"_

* * *

Las **10:00 P.M.**

Se puso el lápiz labial y se erizo las pestañas viendo por última vez su reloj.

No iba a ser alguien que se deprimiría día y noche porque el chico que le gustaba indirectamente le había rechazado. Sakura Haruno no era una mujer con baja autoestima, ella misma sabía qué podía llegar a despertar en los hombres.

En todos menos en Sasuke Uchiha.

Levanto su cartera y se vio en el espejo, sus verdes ojos lucieron satisfechos al ver que había logrado con su apariencia. Una remera color crema debajo de un abrigo simple y liviano, una falda azul que le llegaba por encima de los muslos y que acentuaba sus caderas y por ultimo ese toque de maquillaje que sus amigas le habían recomendado para verse mucho mejor por la noche. No importaba que Sasuke le haya dado el día libre cuando ella ni siquiera lo había pedido, solo importaba el hecho de que no iba a quedarse como magdalena en su casa.

O al menos eso quería pensar…

Alisto todo y salió rumbo a aquella discoteca en la que se iba a encontrar con Ino y Ten Ten. Camino segura a esperar un taxi y se acomodo su cabello rosa ante una pequeña ráfaga de viento que azoto la calle. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y cerró los ojos.

"—_Tómate el día libre, Sakura—La declaración la dejo sorprendida._

—_Pero Sasuke-kun aun no he revisado los archivos de la empresa y…—Sakura se detuvo abruptamente ante la mirada de su jefe._

—_No te preocupes por eso. Uzumaki Naruto lo hará"_

—Uzumaki Naruto—Susurro triste. Eso era lo que temía, que su jefe al contratar a otra persona la deje de lado y que ya no le ponga tanta atención como antes. Era algo que le había dolido mucho, Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre insensible.

Sakura se ensimismo en sus pensamientos ahora ya dejando de concentrarse en detener un taxi, su mente se había trasladado solo a aquella persona a la que ella tanto admiraba. Ahora ir a una discoteca a conocer chicos y disfrutar bebiendo con sus amigas de la infancia ya no era tan tentador.

Suspiro y apago su celular, odiaba admitirlo, pero no había otra opción. Esa noche se quedaría en casa—Aun hay unos informes que debo hacer.

"_Eres una tonta Sakura Haruno" _ Ya lo sabía. Pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke perdía la noción de todo.

Se dio la vuelta y camino de nuevo a su hogar, había arruinado una divertida noche y una excelente vestimenta ¡por no decir el maquillaje! Bufo y de nuevo se desvió de su camino, al menos que alguien la viera, así su arrepentimiento no sería tan catastrófico, iría a un parque a meditar sobre lo ocurrido y con suerte volvería a ser ella misma.

Camino rápido y pronto doblo la esquina, justo en frente había un pequeño parque vacio. A esas horas y con ese frio supuso que las personas no querrían pasear por allí. Se dirigió a una banca y dejo su cartera a un lado. No podía sentirse más miserable.

—Sasuke-kun…—Miro al frente desinteresada. El viento hacia mover las hojas de los árboles y el ambiente era demasiado frio, la oscuridad no era tan profunda pero aun así la hacía sentirse inquieta, cruzo las piernas y noto como una sombra deforme se acercaba paso a paso hacia la acera.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos para ver más claramente. Era extraño que siendo ella la única allí hubiera gente que no la viera—¿Qué está pasando?—se pregunto y se levanto de la banca, dejando su cartera en esta. Con pasos inseguros se acerco a aquella sombra que se había detenido, sus puños estaban preparados en caso de que alguien quisiera hacerle cualquier cosa, había sido estudiante de Kendo y sabía muy bien cómo defenderse. Entreabrió la boca para respirar más hondamente.

—Hnn…—La pelirosa se puso alerta. Fue cuando se acerco más que pudo distinguir que eran dos personas—Hmm…—Otro quejido mas se escucho.

Trago saliva—¿Necesita ayuda?—Dijo para luego ver como la segunda sombra se había sorprendido por su presencia, pues noto como movía su cabeza para todos lados—Si necesita ayuda puedo llamar a un hospital.

Su interlocutor no dijo nada. Entonces Sakura se sintió observada. Esa mirada… la conocía. Mas envalentonada camino hacia ellos y en el transcurso siguió hablando—Se primeros auxilios, puedo ayudarle—Su voz tembló un poco. Y de nuevo se detuvo, al menos unos doce metros la separaban de aquellas personas, detuvo su orbes verdes tratando de ver que era lo que pasaba, desde allí se notaba como si alguien estuviera cargando a la otra persona, un largo cabello que caía hasta el piso y unas manos fuertes agarrando su cintura era lo que podía observar.

—Hnn…—La pelirosa oyó de nuevo el quejido y supo reconocer que aquella persona estaba inconsciente. ¿Sera por eso que su compañero la estaba cargando? Negó con la cabeza, claro que si… quizás había ocurrido una pelea callejera en donde resultaron heridos y estaban allí tratando de mantenerse en pie; tratando de llegar a un lugar en específico.

Dio otros pasos más al frente y aquella figura pareció retroceder. Curiosa Sakura camino más rápido y su vista se aclaro al instante, sus ojos se agrandaron ante la situación y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Su corazón latió rápido y su respiración pareció ser más lenta.

—S-sasuke-kun—Pudo silabear—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los orbes color ónix de su jefe se posaron en ella con un extraño enfado. Viéndolo sorprendida Sakura vio como en los brazos del pelinegro yacía una mujer inconsciente emitiendo algunos quejidos lastimeros—Sakura—La voz del Uchiha sonó grave y áspera.

—¿Qué…que le ha pasado?—La pelirosa soltó el aire. No podía sentirse de esa manera, aunque Sasuke fuera un hombre intimidante no era razón para pensar mal de él, saber que era el pelinegro y no otra persona en cierta forma la alivio pero ¿hasta qué punto? Era extraño que su jefe estuviera así.

Sasuke pareció meditar las palabras—No pensé encontrarte aquí Sakura—Le miro ahora ya más calmado.

—Vivo a la vuelta de la esquina—Añadió Haruno mirándolo extrañada, Sasuke sabía perfectamente donde vivía.

—Si—El pelinegro cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada—No importa. Veras, ella es una amiga mía— Sonrió con autosuficiencia a su secretaria; su último recurso—Al parecer tomo unas copas de más.

Sakura miro a la mujer. Ese estado no podía ser causado solo "por unas copas de más".

—¿Pasa algo, Sakura?—Sasuke la miro.

—Quizas sea una intoxicación…Sasuke-kun—La pelirosa tomo la mano de la mujer—Tiene pulso será mejor que la llevemos a un hospital.

—Te agradezco Sakura. Pero como ya dije, se excedió en la bebida, la llevare a su casa—El tono de Sasuke se volvió posesivo.

Ella solo opto por sonreír—Nada me cuesta tratar de ayudarla, esta noche no tengo mucho trabajo, podemos ir al hospital. Entre dos es mejor Sasuke-kun—Sin mediar mas palabra tomo a la mujer y la libro de los brazos del pelinegro que no ofreció gesto alguno ante la acción. Sakura era fuerte, sin duda, pues ahora era ella la que cargaba a la inconsciente chica—Hay un hospital a dos cuadras de aquí.

La pelirosa volteo a mirarle y se vio extrañada por el gesto de su jefe. Sus ojos parecían emanar un sentimiento de vaciedad y su boca se hallaba fruncida, el gesto de enojo de Sasuke se hizo más notorio.

¿Por qué Sasuke-kun estaba con una chica inconsciente tan tarde en la noche, en un parque?

¿Por qué su jefe no le había respondido cuando hablo por primera vez?

¿Por qué parecía estar más distante que antes?

Sakura se hundió en los gestos del pelinegro. Sentía que acababa de salvar a alguien, ese sentimiento la recorría por completo: la tranquilidad de saber que había salvado a alguien de las garras del león. No supo explicar esa emoción, solo sabía, casi por intuición, que debía llevar a esa chica a un hospital lo más pronto posible.

Alejarla lo más pronto posible.

"_Tengo que llevarla lejos de Sasuke-kun…"_

"_**Un error momentáneo puede llegar a ser un remordimiento eterno"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas finales:**

Y...ya la regue? jajaja, bueno espero sus respuestas ansiosa, quisiera saber que opinan de como va la historia. Al parecer nuestro Sasuke cometio un pequeño error... nunca se debe subestimar el sexto sentido de una mujer ;) - momento feminista - . Los detallles de "como" y "porque" llego Sasuke alli los explicare en el proximo cap junto con otra pequeña sorpresa. Y bueno creo que ya es momento de preguntarles:

Quieren lemmon?

En mi opinion el lemmon es opcional, pero si mis lectoras lo quieren yo lo hago.

En fin actualizo el dia jueves, por lo pronto me despido.

Ja ne!


	4. Deseo

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola a todas! De nuevo gracias por sus respuestas y por seguir mi historia. Vengo con el cuarto capitulo de este Fanfic, recuerden que les dije que la historia seria corta y como ya se imaginaran ya se acercan los examenes en mi instituto y bueno por eso decidi terminar la historia a los diez capitulos, Pero no las defraudare! Espero que les guste este cap y que me expresen sus opiniones. Ahora, he visto que muchas me han pedido mas momentos SasuNaru y bueno queria decirles que recien estoy armando el ambiente para que la relacion de Sasuke y de Naru se fortalezca pero tienen toda la razon he dejado un poco de lado a la pareja pero como leeran en este capitulo ya se dan los primeros resquicios de la atraccion de nuestros dos protas :D. todavia no hare lemmon, les pregunte para un _ cercano _futuro. Normalmente yo hago el lemmon como una "consecuencia" de la relacion no como una simple "lujuria" aunque sea uno de los principales ingredientes del lemmon. Pero creanme que si lo habra.

Me han llegado muchos reviews! Waa! cuan feliz soy, gracias! enserio muchas gracias! Ahora con todo gusto los respondere :):

**Sakura Hecate: **¡Hola amiga! Jaja no te preocupes no me enojo de nada y te entiendo perfectamente, a veces los padres suelen ser asi de estrictos :). Y bueno me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis dos historias, en "The Murder Cases" realmente me inspire mucho, el lemmon lo hice como en tres dias completos pero valio la pena :). Y bueno ya ves como amo la pareja MelloxNear jeje. El que te haya gustado este fic de igual manera me hace muy feliz espero que me sigas mandando tus respuestas! las esperare ansiosa.

**amante-animeid: **Lemmon concecido! jajaja. Hola, nueva lectora, gracias por pasarte a leer y tomarte unos minutos para dejarme tu respuesta!. espero que te siga gustando el FanFic. Y bueno si, tengo que poner mas a Naru, tomare tu consejo :) jajaja ya actualice el cuarto cap espero que te agrade porque a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo!

**Aya de Sakuma: **Gracias! :) yo tambien adoro este genero de crimenes y dectetives, me envicie con eso y dejame decirte que mi principal inspiracion es Death Note de ahi que yo me obsesione con estas cosas, aunque claro para variar hago otros fics con otros tipos de tramas. Tratar de plasmar las sensaciones de un asesino y uno como lo es Sasuke uf.. es algo complicado pero creo que lo estoy haciendo relativamente bien a que si?. ¿Las frases que pongo? Humm...seria apropiado decirlo? Yo no revelo mis fuentes jajaja, pero para darte una idea es de los aclamados libros de mi autora favorita Anne Rice, ya sabras de donde saco las frases ;). Hay algunas que yo las hago en un ataque de inspiracion pero bueno esas son muy pocas. Y para terminar jajaja, yo amo a Sasuke como seme, Naru para mi es Uke asi de simple asi que el lemon sera un SasukexNaruto. Bueno espero que me sigas leyendo y mandandome tus respuestas! Saludos!

**Zoe Micaella: **Me halagas! :) que te guste mi historia tanto como a mi me gusta escribirla me hace muy feliz. Sasuke es un potencial loco, asi yo lo veo, quizas en las epocas de Konoha en vez de asesino diran "ninja renegado", pues si te das cuentas los Akatsukis estan desquiciados a su forma jaja, siempre ame ese lado de Sasuke, tan oscuro. Las consecuencias de las acciones de Sakura pronto saldran a la luz asique espero que no me dejes de leer ;). Espero que me dejes tu reivew sobre este cap tambien! lo esperare ansiosa :), Besos!.

**5nami5**: ¡Hola! Jajaja me alegra mucho volverte a ver en mis repsuestas :), Shikamaru como detective, ¡totalmente maravilloso! Admiro a Shikamaru siempre tan calmado y con ese toque de desinteres jajaja, y Kiba es otro de mis favoritos, l batalla de Sasuke contra estos dos detectives sera epico, sin duda, ya tengo muchas cosas pensadas :D. Sasuke esta muy interesado en Naru y es obvio que con esa rebeldia del rubia se interese aun mas, jajaja lo de la alfombra salio de pronto! Pero ahi di una minima pista ¿eso quiere decir que Sasuke mata en su propia oficina? Lo djeo a tu criterio :). Los detalles de aquella chica y las acciones de Sakura y sus consecuencias ya las ire revelando poco a poco, y sobre el lemmon ya lo explique al principio una relacion asi tan de ponto cambiaria totalmente la imagen del fic debo de ser mas reservada :). Espero que te guste este cap! esperare tu respuesta ansiosa! Bye!.

**Neonblack31: **Hola! Gracias *_*, y yo espero que lo sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando al ser algo diferente habra algunas cosas anormales pero es parte de mi vision como escritora, asi que esperare ansiosa tu repsuesta sobre este cap. Cuidate!

**Moon-9215: **Jajajaja veremos si Sakura se muere, aun tiene que hacer muchas cosas mas recuerda que ella es la que le salvo la vida a aquella chica. Se metio en algo que no podra controlar. Pero no las detesto tanto como para hacerle la vida imposible ;). Saludos! espero que te guste este cap esperare tu review ansiosisima!

**Goten trunks5: **Jajaja la mente de un psicotico es algo complicado, puede haber tantas opciones diferentes, pero algo que si te puedo asegurar es que la relacion de esos dos sera muy .. como decirlo .. muy extraña. Los detectives Shikamaru y Kiba tendran que pensar bien en dar un paso hacia adelante o un paso hacia atras Sasuke puede estar adelantandose a sus pasos jeje. Bueno gracias por tu repsuesta *-* me ha alegrado mucho leerla, sigueme leyendo! XD Besos!.

**Seta03: **Hola! que tal? Jeje ese era el plan, lo de wikipedia era un pequeño chiste XD, en mi historia no habra amores ciegos - alo mucho amores obsesivos - pero creo personalmente que el amor no es ciego, puede ser testarudo y terco pero ciego no. Bueno en opinion mia. Sakua se metio en algo que no podra manejar veremos como saldra sin meterse en mas lios, jaja, como escritora de un fic asi, querida amiga mia no te prometo cordura alguna. :) Gracias por tu review! esperare otro ansiosa y espero que te guste el nuevo cap, nos vemos!.

Bueno sin mas ya me voy, Espero que les guste.

No prometo cordura alguna...

Enjoy!

**Psicosis.**

_Deseo._

_**"Dime, repite lo malo que soy, me hace sentir tan bueno..."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_¿Naomi Matsumoto? _

_Silencio._

—_¿Es usted Naomi Matsumoto?_

_Incontenible silencio._

—_Le preguntare una vez más, ¿es Naomi Matsumoto?_

_Desesperante silencio. El silencio siempre fue aquella de las cosas que más odiaba, aquello que siempre hacia presencia y le nublaba la mente de recuerdos; recuerdos que no hacían más que ponerlo enfermo, totalmente colérico. Maldito silencio._

—_Responda—Los labios de su víctima se mantuvieron cerrados sin emitir quejido algo, ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor—¡Responda!_

_El grito no tuvo efecto alguno. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula viendo a la mujer más de cerca, hasta que su respiración choco con la nariz respingada de ella. No era difícil decir un sí o un no, ella trataba de exasperarlo, de ponerlo en un lugar en donde pierda la paciencia y en donde no pueda disfrutar del placer que lo llenaba siempre de hacer sufrir psicológicamente a sus víctimas. Percibir como la autoestima de estas bajaba hasta sentirse igual que una vil alimaña, porque eso eran; ratas de dos patas ambiciosas y sórdidas._

_Eso es lo que era Naomi Matsumoto. _

—_Eres igual que todos los demás—susurro Sasuke esta vez tratando de calmarse._

—_¿Tu no lo eres?_ _—El pelinegro la vio medio sorprendido—¿Es tu juego? ¿Piensas que es un juego hacer esto? _

—_No hagas amague de tu licenciatura en psicología, Naomi Matsumoto—La aludida lo miro cansada en respuesta a su declaración._

—_Estoy a punto de morir. Al menos quisiera entender porque existen personas como tú—Naomi bajo la mirada—¿No pudiste vencer un trauma? Como cualquier asesino desquiciado no eres más que una persona con un grave trastorno, Sasuke Uchiha, con tanto dinero… ¿no pudiste ser feliz? Claro que no, la felicidad no les llega a gente como tú ¿estoy en lo correcto?_

—_No…_

—_Eres tan egocéntrico que no quieres admitir que la vida que llevas te tiene insatisfecho. Le echas la culpa a tu familia, a alguien en específico que de seguro ahora ya no está a tu lado. Eres un niño inmaduro con problemas de grandeza. No eres diferente…_

—_¡Soy diferente!_ _—La mirada de Sasuke adquirió un tono desquiciado—Pero quizás tengas razón en algo, el dinero no me satisface… Mas aún he encontrado otra cosa que si me satisface, de todas las maneras posibles._

_Vio como Naomi, aquella mujer de 32 años le miro decidida a responderle—Shikamaru te encontrara, él no se dará por vencido. Shikamaru…—sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos._

—_¿Tienes miedo?_ _—Sasuke sonrió._

—_Cuando aceptas tu destino, no hay miedo que te paralice._

—_Estúpida…—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _

_Solo quería ver el miedo en sus ojos, la sangre en sus manos; solo quería oír los gritos, la voz de su víctima perdiendo volumen, su respiración agitada, el corazón latiente bombeando más rápido de lo normal. Quería ver la palidez al saber que iba a morir, quería verla rogando por su vida, como todas las demás._

—_Mátame. ¡Qué esperas! Hazlo._

_Hazlo…_

_Hazlo…_

—Hazlo…—De un brinco se levantó de la cama, sus orbes oscuros irradiaron maldad; profunda, vacía. No le había gustado nada que lo cuestionara, sus creencias y su forma de pensar eran solo suyas. Había cometido un tremendo error al dejarse llevar de tal manera con Naomi Matsumoto, así no duraría mucho tiempo hasta que la policía de con él. —¿Quisiste jugar con mi mente?

Era alguien inestable, lo sabía. Esa estúpida mujer había descubierto un punto de él en que podía fácilmente entrar, ahora debía lidiar con una Sakura investigando su vida personal y un cuartel de policía que muy pronto lo tendría en la mira. Eso se estaba saliendo de su control.

Y nada se salía de su control.

—No te preocupes, Itachi—Cerro los ojos—Iremos un paso adelante.

_Un paso a la vez. _

Y aquel hospital seria su última parada.

* * *

—Ya está estable, en unos cuantos minutos despertara—Sakura asintió aliviada viendo al doctor, el señor Matsuda, con un gran agradecimiento. Aquel hombre de unos cuarenta años de edad con aquella bata blanca y con unos lentes redondos hizo un gesto de verdadera preocupación.

—Tuvo suerte—Dijo después de unos minutos el doctor—Si no la hubiera traído aquí lo más rápido posible ahora estuviera en una situación lamentable.

—Dígame, doctor, ¿Qué es lo que ella ingirió?—Pregunto la pelirosa curiosa y más que todo confusa.

—Ingerir es un término que yo no usaría señorita—Matsuda se acercó—Más bien se lo administraron, literalmente claro.

—¿Cómo?

—Encontramos en su cuerpo una sustancia llamada comúnmente como _Escopolamina_ o _Burundanga. _Una droga con una capacidad casi inmediata de hacer perder el conocimiento a una persona durante varias horas—Los verdes ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos, Sasuke le había dicho que solo habían sido "unas copas de más" ¿Por qué mentiría su jefe de tal forma? O quizá…

—¿Esa droga en grandes cantidades puede provocar la muerte? —Pregunto ella tragando duro.

El doctor asintió—La escopolamina actúa como depresor de las terminaciones nerviosas y del cerebro. En dosis altas, de más de 10 mg en niños o más de 100 mg en adultos, causa convulsiones, depresión severa, arritmias cardíacas, taquicardia severa, fibrilación, insuficiencia respiratoria, colapso vascular y la muerte—Sakura desvió la mirada nerviosa, temía llegar a conclusiones nada buenas—Señorita Sakura, es por eso que el que la haya traído aquí fue una decisión muy acertada, hemos podido contrarrestar el efecto de la Escopolamina administrando la fisostigmina*,ahora su amiga esta ya más estable.

La pelirosa no dijo nada. Preguntas y más preguntas rondaban por su mente—¿Cómo alguien puede administrar esta droga?

—Es una droga comúnmente usada por los delincuentes… o asesinos—Sakura se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, si es que podía estarlo más—Quizás su amiga haya sido víctima de algún robo…

—Entiendo—Respondió ella al instante brindándole una falsa sonrisa al doctor que entendiendo la situación hizo una reverencia y camino rumbo a la puerta con la intención de dejarla sola.

—Su amiga debe evitar estímulos innecesarios y descansar sin tener emociones fuertes, esta droga se caracteriza por borrar la memoria según dure su efecto—Y sin más se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una pelirosa silenciosa y pensativa.

¿Borrar la memoria? Sakura se paseó por todo el cuarto. Si era así entonces no podía obtener respuestas de aquella chica, el porqué estaba con Sasuke esa noche y el cómo llego allí. Si estaba bajo los efectos de aquella droga era muy posible que incluso no pudiera recordar el rostro de _quien _la ataco.

Vio su reloj. 7:00 A.M. Ya era hora de que se marchara, el quedarse toda la noche en el hospital le había venido de lo peor, estaba segura que sus ojeras eran más que notorias, sin contar que olía a químicos y otras sustancias típicas de un hospital. Miro por última vez a aquella chica que yacía tranquilamente tumbada en aquella cama acolchonada.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —La pregunta quedó en el aire, sabía que la respuesta no estaba allí, la respuesta solo la tenía su jefe… ¿Cómo se lo preguntaría? ¿Sería factible preguntarle algo que se supone era de su vida privada?

Negó con la cabeza. Reflexionar bajo todo ese nerviosismo no le ayudaría en nada, dejaría que las cosas se den por si solas, antes le había hecho caso a su instinto y todo había salido relativamente bien ¡había salvado una vida!

Con la silenciosa promesa de volver por la noche a visitar aquel hospital dio dos pasos atrás y se volteó camino al trabajo. En última instancia llamaría a la policía.

Pero primero lo primero; investigar a su jefe era crucial.

* * *

Hojeo y siguió hojeando los papeles con una mueca de aburrimiento. Todo era igual, los números, las tasas de producción, los registros, y el sinfín de inversionistas que con gran ilusión trataban de llegar a hacer un convenio con Empresas Uchiha, o mejor dicho, con el fabuloso y "carismático" bastardo llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno'tebbayo? —Suspiro cruzando los brazos, sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. Ese tipo era un ricachón con suerte, un egocéntrico, un _teme_. Puso las dos piernas encima de la mesa para sentirse más cómodo, los papeles volaron del escritorio al piso mientras él se echaba para atrás.

Sin duda el trabajo era bien pagado pero aceptar la propuesta de alguien como Sasuke Uchiha era un golpe contra su propio orgullo. Además de aquella tan extraña actitud de parte del pelinegro, sus ojos negros, vacíos y sin ningún remordimiento, lo veían casi con un minúsculo brillo de locura. Cohibiéndolo.

De pronto sintió calor. Eso era lo que siempre sentía al estar cerca de ese pelinegro. Calor. Uno casi asfixiante, no era que le tuviera miedo, ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué se hallaba pensando tanto en lo que Sasuke le provocaba? Esta vez se desato un poco la roja corbata y deshojo uno de los primeros botones de su camisa. Estaba prácticamente al frente de la oficina de Sasuke, como su Asistente Personal debía "acatar todas sus órdenes".

¿Por qué entonces era el único que había llegado temprano? Como su primer día de trabajo había pensado en dar una buena impresión pero si incluso la secretaria del pelinegro se retrasaba se sentía más idiota aun.

El reloj daba las 7:10 A.M.

¿Qué en esa empresa nadie respetaba el horario?

—Bonito día para ponerse a descansar, ¿cierto, Naruto? —El ojiazul se levantó bruscamente de su silla, viendo a Sasuke justo pasando al lado de él para llegar a su oficina.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Si el mismo jefe de empresas Uchiha se retrasa en su trabajo—Sasuke se detuvo y lo volteo a ver medio divertido.

—Surgieron algunos inconvenientes.

—¡Je! Si claro…—El rubio le dedico una sonrisa pícara mientras ponía las dos manos encima de la mesa tratando de mantener la mirada en los orbes del pelinegro; claro que no le tenía miedo a ese bastardo.

—¿Eso es sarcasmo? —Interrogo Sasuke obteniendo un gesto ingenuo de Naruto: "¿Sarcasmo? Claro que no, solo te lo digo por hacer conversación". Pura ironía era la que podía percibir en las palabras de aquel chico de ojos azules—Debo suponer que es la primera vez que te levantas a estas horas, soy el jefe de este lugar, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

—No estoy diciendo eso'tebbayo…—Naruto desvió los ojos esta vez un poco avergonzado—¡De todas maneras! —Esta vez explotó—¡Eso no te da ningún derecho…!

—Uzumaki Naruto, ya te dije que no me levantes la voz—La entonación de Sasuke se volvió autoritaria y sombría, la diversión había pasado, el respeto era la primera cosa que el rubio debía de profesarle; además de otras que ya vería con el paso del tiempo. Percibió en el rubio el enojo contra su persona.

Desviando su mirada pudo ver como el lenguaje corporal de Naruto le decía que en cualquier momento recibiría un golpe o al menos una patada en la entrepierna; cualquier de las dos cosas que pase primero. Sus orbes se pasearon por el contorno de la ropa del rubio, el traje negro medio desgastado y burdo que aunque carecía de elegancia le daba, sin querer, al ojiazul cierto aire de rebeldía. Pasó al cabello desordenado siguiendo por los pómulos y acabando en el cuello que se encontraba totalmente desnudo a su vista. El silencio reinaba totalmente y el eco de unos pasos lejanos se oyó.

Sasuke no se inmuto y su rostro permaneció impasible.

—_¡Teme!—_Naruto ya no supo medirse lo tomo por la camisa y le vio desafiante.

El pelinegro tomo las muñecas de Naruto y con una gran fuerza lo tumbo encima del escritorio, el ruido resonó por los pasillos y un quejido de parte del rubio no hizo más que un leve eco. Podía sentir la tensión y de nuevo aquellos ojos devorándolo, sin darse cuenta Sasuke se acercó a él como un cazador rodeando a su presa, el ambiente se tornó húmedo y unas cuantas gotas de sudor hicieron presencia en la frente de Naruto.

Entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero se halló aplastado por el cuerpo de su jefe, su respiración se agitó y pudo ver como el pelinegro le tomaba las dos manos y las entrelazaba arriba de su cabeza, quizá era el momento, quizá era la situación, quizá era la suma de todos esos factores. Pero sintió una excitante sensación; una inexplicable emoción. Los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha lo veían de forma sensual y con un leve toque de morbosidad.

Por unos pequeños microsegundos se sintió totalmente desnudo ante esa mirada, ¿Por qué alguien como él tendría semejante remordimiento? Un rencor acumulado.

—Cada vez que intentes golpearme tendrás que lidiar con esto, Naruto—La mirada de Sasuke adopto un brillo lujurioso pero no hizo absolutamente nada.

El aludido se removió—¡Maldito bastardo, suéltame'dattebayo!—Ya había entendido que causar una pelea era algo que no le convenía.

Sasuke alzo una ceja irónico—¿Sabes lo que es miedo, _dobe? _

—¡Y yo que voy a saber, _teme_! —Respondió—Se supone que es una reacción que tienes cuando no sabes enfrentar la realidad… —La voz del rubio bajo su tono.

—En resumen—Sasuke lo estrujo más contra su cuerpo—La gente teme a lo que no puede entender. ¿No lo entiendes? Porque no veo más que miedo en tus ojos, Naruto.

La declaración sorprendió al rubio ¡Claro que no! Él no tenía miedo, había otras cosas que Sasuke le provocaba pero el miedo era una de esas emociones que él nunca había sentido hacia el pelinegro, el rubio maldijo internamente al azabache—Hace un día me dijiste que tendría más dinero del que me podría imaginar Sasuke, yo no necesito de un millón de dólares ni de juegos sucios para obtener fama. Si algún día llego a ser reconocido será por mi trabajo duro, si crees que eres tú el que me conoce perfectamente déjame decirte cuan equivocado estas. ¡Acepte este trabajo porque quiero ser más fuerte! Alguien como tú no entendería a alguien como yo ¡No me vengas con que te tengo miedo porque lo único que yo veo en ti es remodimiento'tebbayo! —Trago saliva—Alguien que no es feliz con lo que tiene, eso veo en ti, Sasuke…

Cuando le dirigió nuevamente la mirada el rostro del pelinegro era ocultado tras sus dos mechones de cabello. El azabache no decía nada y Naruto creyó ser muy cruel en sus palabras, incluso alguien como aquel _teme_ era un ser humano como cualquiera.

—¡Lo…Lo que quise decir…!—Naruto quiso excusarse ¡era nada más y nada menos que a su jefe al que le había dicho eso! Ya estaba despedido.

—Ciertamente—Le interrumpió Sasuke—Eres alguien diferente—alzo la mirada esta vez sin ese rastro de maldad, el rubio solo pudo ver como los orbes del azabache brillaban de emoción—No me imagine que un cabeza hueca pudiera captar en toda su interpretación mis palabras.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke desvió la mirada librándole las manos al rubio, esas mismas palabras le habían enojado cuando su portadora era Naomi Matsumoto, pero cuando Naruto se las dijo había entendido que a los ojos de los demás era visto como un hombre desdichado. No importaban sus motivos ahora, sus ganas de matar a esa horrible mujer se intensificaron, si Naruto se daba cuenta de su verdadera personalidad estaba seguro que se alejaría de él; y no permitiría que ocurriese eso.

—_Usuratonkachi…—_Naruto no lo oyó de todas maneras era mejor así, el rubio era alguien muy ingenuo y totalmente inocente. A los ojos de Sasuke alguien como él era _demasiado _inocente. El creer que en este mundo todo se conseguía con trabajo duro era una ilusión vana y aun así el ojiazul creía firmemente en trazar su propio camino.

Todos, sin excepción, estaban llenos de mentiras.

Todos, sin excepción, estaban llenos de traición.

Absolutamente todos, creía él, no eran más que alimañas rastreras; cucarachas.

¿O quizás no?

Uzumaki Naruto era diferente.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que ya no controlara sus instintos? Necesitaba tenerlo a su alcance, era la primera vez que no solo quería ver el miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas.

Quería ver todas las emociones posibles en los azules ojos de Naruto; _completamente todas._

—¡Suéltame ya, _teme_!

* * *

—¿Si?

—Ho-Hola—Su voz se entrecorto—¿se encuentra Shikamaru Nara?

—En este momento no. ¿Por qué lo llama?

Tembló un poco mientras su mano en el _mouse _de la computadora se movía sigilosamente. Trago duro—Tengo informacion que quizás pueda servirle.

—¿De algún sospechoso?

—Si…—Sus ojos se detuvieron apresurados en la pantalla de su monitor leyendo lentamente el título: **Expediente de Sasuke Uchiha—**Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y creo tener pistas sobre el asesino de Okinawa… creo saber—Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos—Creo saber quién mata a esas personas…

_Sasuke-kun…_

_**"Qué misteriosos somos los humanos, los vampiros, los monstruos y los mortales, capaces de odiar y amar simultáneamente, sin revelar nuestras verdaderas emociones".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Notas finales:**  


Vaya.. Sasuke puede estar en peligro. ¿a que si? Espero que el leve SasuNaru medio tetrico les haya gustado jeje, esperare sus respuestas ansiosa! Talves el capitulo este muy fumado, se los dejo a su criterio, péro creanme que lo hice con mucha inspiracion.

El proximo cap lo actualizare el dia martes!.

sin mas me despido.

Ja ne!

PD: Un gran y calido abrazo a todas XD, siempre estimo mucho a mis lectoras.


End file.
